Totally GENIE
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: A new organisation named GENIE is secretly threatening the world. Will the W.H.O.O.P agency have enough time to move against them with their top-rated spies or is it already too late?


Totally G.E.N.I.E

Everything was great in the life of Clover, Sam and Alex, three of the top spies in the W.H.O.O.P agency, the spies network tasked to protect the world from any unsavoury villains. Having graduated both from college and to the top of their class in the spying department, the three of them had begun working for W.H.O.O.P full-time, each of them dedicated to making the world safer for everyone. They were still living together, as they remained true friends, but also because they were still a team to this very day. They each developed different passions throughout their off-time. Sam had begun painting, seeming to love it, Alex, meanwhile, was into Yoga, which helped her relax from all those stressful missions. Clover, however, had begun a more demanding activity, requiring more physical effort: belly-dancing. Every Monday and Wednesday nights, she would go to those classes, practicing on how to shake and sway her stuff. One of the only detail that nagged at their mind was the fact that Mandy, one of the snootiest and unlikable person they knew, got herself a job at W.H.O.O.P after graduating. Working as the personal secretary to one of Jerry's chief officer, they usually left each other to their own work, not wanting to interact in the slightest. Only Clover talked to her, usually to place an insult or a sarcastic remark about her place in the agency, which angered Mandy greatly. However, as they would soon find out, the agency was in trouble. Arriving via the traditional method Jerry used to summon them to his working area; he looked at them with a troubled look and then spoke.

-Greeting spies. I am afraid I have very bad news to inform you. In an ironic twist of fate, it seems that the top spying agency of the world has a spy in its midst. There is someone sending critically important security information to an agency called G.E.N.I.E.

Alarmed by this sudden and terrible new, Sam spoke up, ever the curious one.

-What exactly is this agency?

-This agency, from what we gathered, is situated somewhere in Saudi Arabia. The name is an acronym standing for ''Genius Expertized in Neutralizing International Espionnage'', from what we can gather, they seem to be terrorist who wants to destroy anything that has the same modus operandi as W.H.O.O.P.

Alex, connecting the dots to events that happened these past few years, spoke up.

-Is it possible that every agency closed by the United Nations in the two preceding years may have been attacked by G.E.N.I.E?

-It is highly possible. Now it seems that the next target is us. This information I just gave you is classified. Only we four know about this, it is critical that this stays between us. We would not want to cause a ruckus amidst our employees and make the spy panic and run away. We need to catch him and we have a limited time to do so, as I found out about this a few hours ago while checking cameras and security documents. Unluckily for us, the camera has no good take of the spy, so we need the three of you at the top of your game to catch him.

As Jerry finished speaking, Mandy entered the room carrying a tray in her hands. Sensing that this was not a good time, she rapidly placed the tray full of hot beverages on Jerry's desk. Clover, clearly unhappy about the entrance of Mandy, said:

-Didn't they teach you how to knock on the door in all of your fancy classes?

Mandy departed quickly, an angry look on her face, slamming the door behind her. Jerry, seemingly annoyed by this sudden intrusion, poured himself a hot cup of tea, then sent Sam, Clover and Alex on their way. If they had any chance to catch the spy, it would be at night, as the cameras indicated that it usually late in the night that the spy struck, judging by what he saw.

Much later this night, the three of them arrived on the scene, clad in their spy getup, which consisted of skin tight spandex suits. Sam in green, Clover in red and Alex in yellow, as always. They knew that they would need to be stealthy for this mission and they would need to cover as much ground as possible. Confident in the abilities of the others, they each went their own separate way. Sam would go in the basement where the entire database was located; Alex would go higher, close to Jerry's briefing room where all the files were located while Clover would cover the working area where the cubicles were situated. Going their own way, they knew that this spy was as good as caught.

Clover, going in the work area, verified that she was alone in her perimeter, assuring herself that she was not being followed. Confident in the fact that she was now alone, she dropped the silent approach and walked casually to Mandy's desk. Approaching the desk, she saw that Mandy was still there. Clover, getting very close to her, kneeled before her and then spoke.

-I am back mistress. What is it that you require of me?

Mandy, unsurprised by the sudden appearance of Clover at her desk, grabbed a lamp out of one of the drawer in her desk and then replied:

-Good, you are here. It seems that the new cameras they installed a few days ago were not affected by the spell you casted a few years ago, they saw us.

-Do not worry mistress, for I can arrange this. G.E.N.I.E will be victorious as always.

-Wonderful, however, we will have to make like a few months ago and manipulate the mind of those who know the truth.

-No worry there, as there are only technically three who have to be brainwashed this time around, unlike these other time.

-Who?

-Sam, Alex and Jerry.

-Well, it seems you will have to do it yet again for...which time is it?

-I did it six times for Alex, ten for Sam and forty times for Jerry.

-Would you care for a challenge this time?

-If you wish it so, I will do it the exact way you ask me to.

-Hypnotize each of them in a different way and connect me with your eyesight. I love seeing you mesmerize people into helplessness.

-As you command mistress. Before doing this however, I would like to express how sorry I am for the insult I said to your person today.

-Do not fret about it, we discussed about this. It adds realism and fools them every time. If you want to do something to earn my pardon that much however...

-Anything, mistress.

Looking at Clover, Mandy rubbed the lamp gently in front of the traitorous spy. As she did so, a very small trail of smoke poured out and began enveloping Clover.

-You can do this very task in your true uniform, in clothes fitting your allegiance as well as your true self.

As the mist cleared out, Clover found herself in new clothes. Instead of her spy suit, she was now garbed in red see-through harem pants, with a matching see-through veil covering the bottom-half of her face. She wore a matching red bra and thong, with a good lot of jewelleries on her arms. Her hair was done in a small ponytail, making her golden earrings visible to anyone. Clothed like a luxurious harem girl, she bowed before her mistress, smiled and then said:

-It shall be done the way you commanded so, mistress, with great pleasure.

Disappearing in a red mist, Clover teleported away, disappearing from Mandy's sight.

Sam, moving stealthily in the basement, kept her guard up, unsure who or what the G.E.N.I.E agent could do, what sort of technology he had access to. From what she knew, they could have great gadgets and terrible weapons that could kill her instantly. Fortunately for her, she had been trained by experts in various domains such as silent movement, close combat and strategy. There was no way this agent would catch her unaware, no way in hell. As she moved from position to position at a rapid but silent pace, she approached the first database room. As she looked at her surroundings, she noticed something strange and unusual, a sweet scent reminding her of jasmine. Turning around, she saw her partner, Clover, garbed like a genie straight out of the Arabian Nights, floating inches above the ground.

Teleporting right behind Sam, Clover thought about an original way to hypnotize her friend Sam into submission for the eleventh time. Sure, she could activate one of the many triggers implemented in her mind to put her in a blissful trance, but her mistress asked her some effort. After some moment, she came up with a great idea, activating her magic on Sam, casting a spell on her. Wanting to catch her attention, she spread an intoxicating scent of jasmine in the air. Seeing her turn around, Clover smiled confidently, determined to make this hypnotic sessions interesting for her mistress. Summoning a pungi flute out of nowhere, she began playing a very simple tune, repeating it slowly in front of Sam.

Confused about what had happened to Clover, Sam wanted to speak but quickly found out that nothing but hissing sound came out of her mouth. Unable to hear anything but the music played in front of her, the simple and repetitive tune quickly invaded her mind. Her confused and panicking demeanour gradually changed to something more passive, as if she began cooperating with the music itself. Not resisting the alluring music, she swayed like a snake in rhythm with it, an urge that was simply uncontrollable.

Clover, happy about the potency of her magic on her ancient friend and comrade, kept playing the same tune in front of the snake-dancing Sam. She knew that injecting some snake DNA inside of Sam would make her unable to resist the mesmerizing music of the pungi flute. This was, however, only the first step toward entertaining her mistress with her magical and hypnotic prowess...

Without the ability to think and without any willpower for herself, Sam kept swaying like a snake in front of the beautiful Clover. Feelings of submission toward this vastly superior woman were beginning to form in her mind, which were greeted and acknowledged with a smiling face. As obedience and slavery filled her thoughts, Sam's body began changing, her legs fusing together; they soon turned into the long tail of a snake. Her physical form adapting to the tune of the hypnotic snake charmer, she slowly turned into a lamia, one of the snake-woman of mythology, those with the tail of snake but the upper body of a beautiful woman. Her physical shape changing, her clothes followed soon after, her skin-tight suit disappearing. The only piece of clothe that remained was a green bra that fitted her large breast. Fully transformed, she still swayed to the mesmerizing tune of her new mistress.

Seeing that Sam's transformation was complete, Clover stopped playing her snake-charming tune, confident in the fact that Sam was fully under her hypnotic sway. Still floating inches above the ground, she said:

-Hear me an obey slave, for I have instructions for you.

Sam, hearing her new mistress speaking to her, stopped her swaying and bowed gracefully before her, replying:

-Assss you wish my missstressss.

-I will now grant you the gift of knowledge. As of this moment, you will know fully the extent of your abilities as my lamia slave. With this knowledge, I command you to capture and hypnotize your ancient partner, Alex. I will be linked with your mind, so I will know when your task is done. Go forth and do as I command.

-With pleasure, missstresss.

Sam, excited with the prospect of obeying the first order of her new mistress, slithered quickly toward the stairs in search of Alex.

Alex, meanwhile, was foraging through the desk of Mandy, hoping to find incriminating evidence of some evil master plan. Searching through the office, she began hearing a hissing sound. Uncomfortable with this, she glanced at the door, getting her guard up in case of something strange wishing to attack her, unaware that the hissing sound was getting louder, coming from above her.

Sam, seeing that Alex was oblivious to her presence, took the initiative, ungluing her body from the ceiling. Getting off the ceiling, she rapidly used her long snake tail to coil Alex up to her neck, making her unable to move without Sam granting her the capability to do so. Not giving Alex the chance to get out of this situation, she released strong pheromones from her body, wishing to intoxicate her victim, then spoke:

-Well...what have we here?

Alex confused about the why and wherefore of this sudden attack by this snake-woman that looked like Sam, tried to move out of her coils. The coils, being surprisingly strong, did not move an inch despite her best effort. Continuing her struggle, a sweet scent quickly invaded her sense of smell, making her weaker and weaker.

-Cease your struggle young woman, I will not harm you. Quite the contrary, you will love what I am preparing for you.

As the pheromones were doing their work, Sam locked her gaze on Alex's eyes, releasing colourful spirals. Alex, unprepared for such an assault on her senses, could not avert her gaze from Sam. Seeing that her hypnotic skills were doing fine, Sam spoke up:

-Yessss...keep sssstaring in my beautiful ssspirals...relax...relax and obey me...sssurrender to me...

The whole combination of her hissing voice, the colourful spirals and pheromones did some quick work in Alex mind, weakening her sense of self immensely. Her will getting close to non-existence, her eyes reproduced the same spirals found in Sam's eyes, a symbol of her soon-to-be slave status.

Clover, watching the whole thing with her mind, linking what she saw to Mandy, knew that they were both under her spell, Alex being more specifically under the spell of her new lamia slave. She knew that Sam would need more time to fully hypnotize Alex under her thrall, but she wanted to go and meet the last target: Jerry. Teleporting inside his office, she anticipated putting him under yet again.

Jerry, still in his office to help his best spies to catch the intruder, was in shock. Seeing everything that was happening, he now knew who the enemies were: Mandy and Clover. In a bizarre twist however, he also found out that Clover was a genie and that she had tremendous powers, having turned Sam in a snake creature. Fearing for his safety, he got out of his chair, only to find out that Clover was already in his office.

Clover, looking at her old boss with the hint of a smile, did not let him have any escape opportunity, saying:

-Stop right here Jerry and look at my sexy belly.

Jerry, unable to move, felt the urge to look at the stomach of Clover. His eyes glued on this particular body part, he realized how beautiful it looked. Clover was always the sexiest of his agents, but now, in this Arabian outfit, she was simply much too alluring. Not wanting to run away anymore, he sat down and fixed his sight on the mesmerizing Clover.

Seeing that the trigger still worked wonderfully in Jerry's mind, she approached him. Changing the look of his office, she made it look like a room straight out of a sultan's harem, full of silken veils, comfy cushions and sweet fragrances. Walking toward him instead of floating, she was ready to give it her best shot with this hypnotic session.

Even thought the room changed to adapt itself to Clover's look, Jerry still focused on the amazingly great-looking genie in front of him. Such power, such grace and such beauty in a single woman, she truly was a vastly superior being when compared to him. Seeing her walk toward him, he saw her hips sway slightly with each steps, bringing him delight as she got closer and closer.

Witnessing that Jerry was so much under her power already; she did not have the heart to stop there. She had to make a show out of it for her mistress, to hypnotize him even further for her enjoyment. Getting her belly close to his face, about a meter away, she made sure that the only thing he could see was her sexy belly.

Jerry was in heaven right now, as this supreme woman was placed in a way that her most beautiful part was all he could see that was worthwhile. This belly was now the most important thing in his existence.

Clover, observing Jerry reacting to her belly, could see he was already strongly hypnotized, his eyes spiralling by simply staring at her stomach, a huge goofy smile on his face. This would be a piece of cake, but she knew she could do better. Swaying her hips in a back in forth motion, she begun belly-dancing in front of Jerry, deciding she would overkill his mind, making him a permanent, perhaps even generational slave. She knew a technique to enslave the soul of people, making their reincarnation and descendants slave to the hypnotizer. With this, she knew that Jerry would always be her slave, no matter what happened.

Jerry, surprised that this goddess was willing to grant him one of his greatest wish, did not ask why he was worthy of such a gift, but basked in it, enjoying every motion of her splendid hips and superb belly.

Clover could see that she was on the right path for the best result when she looked at Jerry's eyes. His spirals were going into overdrive, his smile attaining its peak. She could push it further though. Going slightly faster, she continued to sway her hips, adding some navel blinking to seduce and hypnotize him even further. This was an effect she could do with her belly button which made it close for seconds at a time that made it look like it blinked at those who looked at it. This would surely help in this session since Jerry was in complete adoration and worship toward her belly.

Jerry, still looking at this wonderful belly dance, felt an even greater love toward Clover's belly. Finding it almost impossible to love it even more than this, as he would worship and adore it any time he could from now on, he found that Clover and her belly were much more important that anything in the world. W.H.O.O.P, the security of the world, himself, his life, nothing was more important than the amazing belly in front of him. Everything was meaningless when compared to the feeling he had when he only got a glimpse of it. Still religiously looking at her belly, he saw that her navel blinked at him, which made him melt before such a beautiful move. Each time her belly button blink, he could feel himself wanting even more to surrender his being to her. Considering he would have given himself willingly any time if she asked him, this was a considerable degree of submission. He could feel in his very being the need to be her slave and to obey her every wishes and commands.

Observing that the very spirals in Jerry's eyes turned into a simple moving mix of colors and that his smile simply vanished, she knew how much under he truly was. He would now obey any command without any objection or hesitation. He was not just a slave, but a willing pawn, servant and puppet to herself, the superior being. Not stopping her dance, she whispered in a seducing and sensual tone.

-Kiss my belly, slave... and be complete.

Jerry, hearing the command of his mistress and goddess, approached his lips to her belly and kissed it gently. As soon as his lips touched her stomach, his very soul was sucked out of his body into her belly. Clover, sensing that Jerry's soul was now on her belly skin, began rubbing her hand gently on her stomach, not stopping her dance.

Jerry, knowing he was on her mistress belly, felt no fear, not confusion or panic. Instead, he felt wonderful, in a state of pure bliss, as this was surely the heaven that this goddess promised to her most faithful servant. Sensing the hand of Clover on her belly while she danced, he made a vow. Since she gave him the very best feeling he could ever receive, he would be her slave forever in payment over this ultimate pleasure.

Sensing that she succeeded, she released the soul of Jerry back in his own body, knowing that he was now a generational slave, bound to obey her in every incarnation he would have. Stopping her dance, she spoke to the enslaved Jerry.

-Listen carefully slave, for I have specific instructions for you.

-Anything, my most beautiful and sexy mistress.

-Like in the past month, I want you to contact the United Nations and tell them that you found out that an agency is now compromised and should be closed definitely.

-Which one, oh wonderful mistress?

-You will close the very last spy agency in the world, W.H.O.O.P and tell them that there is one agency that you completely believe in that could replace every other agency to protect this world: G.E.N.I.E.

-Your desires are orders, mighty mistress of my dreams.

-After saying this, you shall instruct every last one of your agents to go to the Djinn Harem club to get some more training to be able to apply for a position in the G.E.N.I.E agency. When they get there, they shall be deeply hypnotized by the belly dancers there to become useful slaves of G.E.N.I.E.

-As you wish, my mistress.

-Do not tell them what they will become, but do tell them that the belly dancers there are undercover agents and that they should comply with what they say. After it is done, go there and demand to see me, I shall give you further instructions.

-It shall be done as you ask mistress.

Clover, happy about this, returned outside of the office, changing it back to what it looked like before she used her genie magic. Getting back to Sam, she saw that Alex was now fully hypnotized. Motioning for the both of them to follow her, Clover got back to Mandy, her mistress.

Mandy, seeing that Sam was now a lamia, having witnessed everything that Clover did, began speaking:

-A job very well done, Clover, I am most satisfied with the way you followed my order. Everything went as planned, in a few days; the world will belong to the G.E.N.I.E organisation that I built many months ago.

-Yes, I will always remember how you met me all those months ago during my belly dancing class and turned me into your personal genie slave with that priceless artefact you discovered. If only I had known the feelings you had for me...

-Do not fret my most beautiful slave. Let us not worry ourselves with our past mistakes and let us focus on the future we both built with my cunning mind and your powerful magic.

-Yes mistress.

Getting closer to each other, Mandy and Clover met in a loving embrace, both of them satisfied about how their life got better when they finally admitted their love for each other, Clover being happy Mandy enslaved her with the lamp. The world was now in possession of Mandy, it was only the beginning of their happy days.


End file.
